facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Essex Class Submarine
The Essex Class Submarine is the standard Fleet Ballistic Missile Submarine(FLBMS), the Essex Class succeeded the older Barracuda Class Ballistic Missile Submarines in service with the Tarakian Navy. the Essex Class Submarine can be configured in the Ballistic Missile role or the Guided Missile Role. Currently four of the seven boats are used in the SSBN Role and carry the Trident SLBM, the last three of the boats are used in the SSGN Role with several more boats to be built in both the SSBN and SSGN Classes respectively. The Essex Class Submarine is a 570 feet long boat weighing in at 16,754 tons. The Essex Class Submarine is one of the most maneuverable Submarines in service with the Tarakian Navy, reported speeds while submerged have been 25 knots, but 36 knots has also been reported. This effectively makes the Essex Class Submarine the fastest nuclear powered Submarine in Service, it has also been compared to the Diesel Electric Mako Class Submarine which had a speed of 35 knots submerged. at 2.8 Billion Tarakian Dollars per boat and the rising cost, SSBN hull numbers 800 through 810 will be expected to cost 5 Billion per boat, and SSGN hull numbers 793 through 799 will be expected to cost 4.5 Billion, Making them the most expensive Submarines fielded. History The Essex Class Submarine began development in early 2020, the requirements set forth by the Navy were very complex as it called for a 560 foot long boat and being able to have Ballistic/Conventional capabilities. That was not the problem the problem however was this Submarine was to be the most advanced boat ever to be fielded by the Tarakian Navy and featured many state of the art components. The components comprised of Advanced state of the art electronic systems, computers, fire control and countermeasure system. The Barracuda Class Ballistic Missile Submarine for many years formed the backbone of the Tarakian Navy, but it's time was over and many were being decommissioned in favor for the Valkyrie Class Guided Missile Submarines however the Valkyrie Class was limited to 14 total racks, The Essex Class was designed to be both capable of fulfilling the Guided Missile role and Ballistic Missile Role. The Essex Class Submarine in the SSGN Roles has two spinal mounted racks of 22 total, each tube can carry up to seven UGM-132B ArchLight Extended Range Cruise Missiles totaling 154 missiles versus the 98 that the Valkyrie Class Submarine could carry. The Essex Class Submarine in the SSBN Role has two spinal mounted racks of 12 each total, Each tube can carry up to one UGM-133 Trident IV D8 for a total of 24 Trident Ballistic Missiles. If carrying the UGM-140 I Spear D1 Ballistic Missile the capacity is reduced to 22, to free up the last two tubes for two Trident IV D8 Ballistic Missiles. Essex Class Submarines are primarily Nuclear powered and are equipped with the Arcon A8G Nuclear Reactor, this reactor allows the Essex Class to remain operational for 35 years before needing Refueling and Overhaul(ROH). Depending on operational status, the Essex Class Submarine has an unlimited range, this however can be limited by food supplies aboard the Submarine. Design The Essex Class Submarine is a 560 foot long boat design, This essentially makes it the longest Submarine by length, the Beam of the Essex Class Submarine is 42 feet. Although it is not as long as the Hastings Class Super Carrier, it is still by far the longest Nuclear Powered Submarine in Tarakian Service. the Essex Class Submarine also has two 20 Inch(25 cm) Tubes in addition to it's four standard 21 inch(53 cm) Torpedo Tubes, These two 20 inch tubes are designed for launching the Tomahawk Cruise Missile and are primarily equipped to the Essex Class Ballistic Missile Submarines, this gives the Essex Class Ballistic Missile Submarines guided missile capability in addition to their nuclear deterrence,(will work on Design some more) Electronics The Essex Class Submarine uses State of the Art Electronic systems. instead of being fitted with standard copper wires, the Essex Class uses Fiber Optic Wires, this drastically reduces weight and frees up more space, also reduces the amount of wires needed in the Submarine, The Submarine also features state of the art computers and processing systems creating a fully digital environment for the crew, while it is fully digital, some important analog components remain in place.(More to be added to this section) Countermeasures and Camouflage The Essex Class Submarines use the AN/SLQ-32(V)2 Electronic Countermeasure suite, this is the only currently equipped countermeasure system on the Essex Class Subs, Camouflaging is also just important, Essex Class Submarines are painted either Black or dark grey and feature blue undersides, this helps the bottom of the Submarine blend in with the water when surfaced or submerged. Navigation Navigation is primarily handled by the BQR-19 Navigational Suite, as a possible upgrade the Essex Class Submarines will be retrofitted with the more advanced BQR-19B(V)2 Navigational suite. Fire Control Fire Control is primarily handled in two different ways, Torpedoes are handled by the BQS-13 Fire Control System while Missiles are handled by the Mark-118 Mod2 System. The Mark-118 System is designed to fire a wide array of missiles from standard cruise missiles to ballistic missiles. Like many Submarines, the Captain and Executive Officer carry the firing keys. However in an emergency situation this can be overridden by smashing a glass cover over a red button that says "Emergency Launch" this overrides the lock system and allows the crew to fire the missiles in an emergency situation(another attribute of the Mark-118 System) Armament Torpedoes *Mark-58 Tigershark Heavyweight Hybrid Advanced Torpedo The Mark-57 Tigershark Heavyweight Hybrid Advanced Torpedo is designed to attack submarines underwater but also can be used to attacked surface ships. The Tigershark Torpedo offers the same fiber optic wires for increased bandwidth and signal processing capability. It's sonar capabilities include non-doppler shifted target discrimination and multi-frequency capabilities, borrowed over from the Blackshark torpedo. the Tigershark Torpedo uses a 996.8 pound PBXN-103 High Explosive Warhead. Mod 2 and later modifications of Tigershark Torpedoes use 1,300 pound LX-16 FPC461 Pentaerythritol Tetranitrate Warhead or simply known as LX-16 PETN. LX-16 PETN is one of the most explosive compounds used in Tarakian Torpedoes. *Mark-57 Threashershark Heavyweight Advanced Torpedo The Mark-57 Threashershark Heavyweight Advanced Torpedo is designed to attack fast attack submarines and also to attack surface ships. The Threashershark uses fiber optic wires for increased bandwidth and signal processing capability. Sonar includes non-doppler shifted target discrimination and multi-frequency capabilities. The Threashershark Torpedo uses a 830.7 pound LX-10-1 Viton-A Cyclotetramenthylene-Tetranitramine or simply known as LX-10-1 HMX. The Threashershark also has Wake Homing Capability when used to attack surface ships larger than a Cruiser. *Mark-52 Blackshark Lightweight Torpedo Standard Torpedo used in Tarakian Submarines, The Blackshark torpedo offers fiber optic wire for increased bandwidth and signal processing capability compared to copper wire guided torpedo types. The sonar capability include non-doppler shifted target discrimination and multi-frequency capabilities that features advanced spacial and angular analysis abilities. Uses a 135 pound PBX Warhead. *Mark-48 Mako Lightweight Hybrid Torpedo Standard Torpedo used in Tarakian Submarines, The Mako torpedo offers the same fiber optic wire for increased bandwidth and signal processing capability. Uses a 100 pound PBX Warhead. *Mark-48 ADCAP(Advanced Capability) Mako Lightweight Hybrid Torpedo Ballistic Missiles *UGM-133 Trident IV D8 Submarine Launched Ballistic Missile The standard Ballistic Missile carried by Tarakian Submarines, The warhead of the Trident IV consists of 12 W109 Mark-201 Multiple Independent Targetable Reentry Vehicle(MIRV). This effectively gives the Essex Class Ballistic Missile Submarines nuclear deterrence and allows 12 targets to be hit simultaneously. *UGM-140 Spear I D2 Interim Submarine Launched Ballistic Missile Redesignated British FENRIS Missile, the UGM-140 Spear is a interim missile while the development of the UGM-150 Black Arrow proceeds. The FENRIS Nuclear Warheads have superhardened cases to contain the detonation longer and to boost the Thermonuclear yield. FENRIS Warheads are considered low yield devices. *UGM-150 Black Arrow I D1 Submarine Launched Non-Nuclear Ballistic Missile The Black Arrow is slated to replace both the Trident and Spear as the Fleet Ballistic Missile, the Black Arrow is more advanced compared to the Trident. The Black Arrow is non nuclear and does not leave behind residual radiation, the warhead of the Black Arrow consist of six W110 Mark-5 Multiple Independent Targetable Reentry Vehicle. The warhead makes use of non nuclear materials, the primary materials used in the MIRV warheads are Alterran Neutronium, Viburnium-239 and Mercury. In order for this mix to work the missile uses a ion trigger. The Black Arrow is slated to enter service in early 2046. *UGM-155 Shiva I DI Submarine Launched Non-Nuclear Ballistic Missile A more advanced variant of the Black Arrow. Only in the early concept phase. Conventional Guided Missiles *UGM-109E Tomahawk Tactical Cruise Missile Block IV Will add more later. *UGM-105B Hornet Tactical Bunker Buster Based on the GBU-28E PAVEway III, The UGM-105B Hornet is designed to defeat Hardened targets such as bunkers, it carries 5,000 pound BLU-122/B Warhead. Currently is not used by the Tarakian Navy but still has high potential. *UGM-119B Atlas Tactical Stand-Off Cruise Missile Based on the MBDA Naval Cruise Missile(SCALP), the UGM-119B Atlas is designed for stand off attacks at distances greater than that offered by the Saber. the UGM-119B carries a Unitary Warhead. *UGM-127B Saber short-medium range Stand-Off Cruise Missile Based on the Diehl BGT Defense/HDW IDAS(Interactive Defense and Attack Systems For Submarines) Missile, the Saber is a short range stand-off missile capable of engaging ASW-Helicopters, small to medium ships and coastal defenses. *UGM-130B Switchblade Advanced Cruise Missile Block IA Based on the Raytheon Missile Systems AGM-129 Air Launched Cruise Missile, the UGM-130B Switchblade is lengthened to fit the vertical launch tubes. The UGM-130B carries a Unitary warhead. *UUM(UGM)-144G Gargoyle II SUBROC Block IIB The Gargoyle SUBROC has two primary launch modes, it can either be fired from the Vertical Launch System or through the 21 inch torpedo tubes, even when it is fired through the 21 inch torpedo tubes it still counts as a Guided Missile. carries a W302BE1 Nuclear Depth Bomb(Depth Fuze) Warhead. *UGM-132B ArcLight Extended Range Cruise MissileBlock VI Designed right before the Gaullian war. An advanced and complex Cruise Missile. The ArcLight is a lengthened Tomahawk cruise missile, The extended range capability allows for a greater standoff distance. Tarakian Guided Missile Submarines are primarily equipped with the UGM-132B using a unitary warhead but are known to carry the UGM-132D with the BLU-97/B Combined Effects Munitions(CEM). Some are also reported to carry the UGM-132F with a MLU-545/U Anti-Submarine/Ship Munition. Known Submarines Category:Tarakia Category:Tarakian Ship